


For the Love of Flapjacks: A How To Train Your Dragon Adventure

by JimAndMariasFantasyCorner



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Dragons, Erotica, F/M, Flapjacks, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Love, M/M, Saucy, Sex, astrid - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimAndMariasFantasyCorner/pseuds/JimAndMariasFantasyCorner
Summary: An erotic fan fiction regarding Hiccup and Astrid.





	For the Love of Flapjacks: A How To Train Your Dragon Adventure

Hiccup woke up in a panic, a single bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. Catching his breath, he noticed Astrid stirring beside him. "Astrid! We need to make flapjacks! RIGHT NOW!" Hiccup shook her awake violently. "What? Why? It's the middle of the night!" she proclaimed, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she tried desperately to wake up. She watched Hiccup as he darted from their bed to the small, cosy kitchen at the corner of their hut. He yanked down a rustic wooden jar of oats and shook it into the bowl as Astrid began to drape a blanket around her shoulders. "Flapjacks" Hiccup continued to mutter under his breath, "Flapjacks, flapjacks". Astrid placed a comforting hand on his wrist. "Hiccup, are you going to tell me why you're cooking right now?" she asked as Hiccup grabbed some of his grandmother's norse syrup. "FLAPJACKS" he replied. Astrid stood back, speechless, as Hiccup continued to look through their cabinets frantically, pausing at times to throw an ingredient into the bowl. She slowly willed herself to do something, grabbing the jar of raisins from the counter. Maybe if she helped he'd tell her what was wrong? "No," Hiccup whispered as he cupped his hand to the jar, stopping the flow of raisins into the bowl, "no raisins." Astrid exploded with rage. “ Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III” she roared, her voice emulating the thunderous cry of a rage-fueled Gronckle, “tell me what is going on!?”. Hiccup paused for a moment, as he if he was debating to whether to tell his beloved what has possessed him with such ardency. He parted his lips and a small, indecisive guttural noise emerged from his throat before he decidedly shut his mouth tight. “Flapjacks” was all he said once more as Astrid screeched in exasperation and stormed out of the hut. It had been one year since Hiccup had parted from toothless, almost to the day since he had sent his best friend to the hidden world. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he used a wooden spoon to mix the flapjacks. Then another and then another, until he was forced to step away from the bowl, sobbing as tears streamed down his face. “Flapjacks,” was all he could mutter to himself as he tried desperately to wipe the tears away. Having regained his composure, he picked up the wooden spoon with a sigh and silently poured the contents of the bowl into a lined baking tray. He had to finish the flapjacks. He walked towards the small raging fire that flickered its way around the hearth , he placed the baking tray over it as he could see the flapjacks bubbling and congealing, the consistency becoming stronger and harder. The ingredients were fine on their own, sure, but place them together and then they became something stronger and more powerful than they realised. Hiccup wondered if Flapjacks could fly. He glanced back in his mind to frolicking with Toothless through the blades of grass outside of Berk and the first time, they decided to make flapjacks...Hiccup had lost his leg two weeks ago and life on Berk had changed drastically since then. Toothless looked at Hiccup as he sat in bed, sulking. This had been their life for the last two weeks. Yes, dragons and vikings lived together in harmony now, but at what cost?! He was in agony, learning to live without a leg was not as easy as he had initially thought. Toothless gently pushed his head into Hiccup's lap and Hiccup half-heartedly placed a soft hand on Toothless' brow. "Hey bud" Hiccup said as Toothless gave out a small throaty chortle. Toothless watched his friend continue to gaze against the wooden panels of the hut lifelessily; he slid his head from Hiccup's lap and then quickly walked over to the small kitchen area and dragged his talons across the surface area. The night fury attempted, futilely, to grab a baking tray with his huge feet, making an awful clatter as he did so. "Bud! Bud!?" Hiccup said, breaking out of his trance as Toothless gave an unnoticeable smirk as Hiccup rushed over. "What are you trying to do Toothless!? You trying to make something!?" Toothless scampered to the pantry, quickly sniffing out the jar of oats, gently pushing it over on the shelf with a flick of his head. "Toothless you're making a mess, now I'm going to have to clean this up before dad gets home." Hiccup whined, suddenly realising he was standing and wincing as he felt his weight rest on his prosthetic leg. Toothless bounded towards him with a smile on his face, nudging him playfully. "Fine, fine, what is that you want to make?" Hiccup laughed for what felt like the first time in weeks. Hiccup sighed, as he smoothed his hand over the scratch that Toothless’s talons had made on the lined baking tray. All those years ago. “I miss you bud” Hiccup muttered in a maudlin tone to himself. Outside, Astrid heard Hiccup’s gentle words and slowly walked back into the hut and embraced Hiccup, holding him close and tight to her bosom. It all made sense to her now, why Hiccup had charged off in such a frenzy. “You okay babe?” she asked, and Hiccup nodded his head in silence. “Want to make some Flapjacks?” she asked and Hiccup lifted his face to meet her eyes and he smiled. “Flapjack” he said.


End file.
